Brotherly Love is Bigger Than Fish
by Laurie Partridge
Summary: Ward and the boys are looking forward to a day of fishing at Friends Lake - until June discovers that Wally has a fever.


FADE-IN:

EXT. – FRONT OF CLEAVER HOUSE, 211 PINE STREET, MAYFIELD

CUT TO:

INT. – CLEAVER KITCHEN – DAY

The Cleavers – Ward, June, Wally and Beaver – eat their breakfast.

WARD: Boys, I am really looking forward to spending Saturday with you up at Friends Lake. The newspaper says the weather is going to be warm and sunny – perfect fishing weather.

Beaver gulps his milk.

BEAVER: Me too, Dad. I can't wait to try out my new fishing pole. I've been itching to use it ever since I got it for Christmas.

Beaver looks over at Wally.

BEAVER: Wally sure set a record the last time we fished – seven trout! I gotta beat that.

Wally looks up from his scrambled eggs disinterestedly.

WALLY: It was just dumb luck that I caught all those fish, Beav.

Beaver stuffs the last of his scrambled eggs into his mouth.

BEAVER: Even so. It was still pretty impressive.

JUNE: Beaver, don't gulp your food.

BEAVER: Sorry Mom. This is only Thursday, and I sure want today and tomorrow to go real fast so we can get to Friends Lake! I figured if I ate faster it would make the day go faster.

Ward laughs.

WARD: I feel just the same way about work, Son.

JUNE: I think you can slow down and use some table manners, Beaver.

Ward glances over at Wally, who is picking at his scrambled eggs.

WARD: What about you Wally? You haven's said much about the fishing trip.

WALLY: I'm looking forward to it, Dad.

Wally grimaces as he touches his stomach. He suddenly jumps up from the table and dashes from the room, leaving Ward, June and Beaver looking bewildered by his behavior.

WARD: What's that all about?

June puts her napkin on the table and get up from the table.

JUNE: I have a feeling that Wally isn't going to be able to go fishing Saturday.

WARD: You mean he's sick?

June nods.

JUNE: He barely touched his breakfast, Ward. You know that's not like him. He usually eats four helpings of eggs.

June glances toward the stairs.

JUNE: And I highly suspect that what he did eat he didn't keep down.

Beaver's eyes grow wide.

BEAVER: Wally's upchucking! I gotta see this!

Beaver pushes his chair back in eager anticipation of watching Wally. Ward glares at him.

WARD: You'll do no such thing, Beaver.

BEAVER: Aw, come on, Dad. I miss all the good stuff!

JUNE: You get on to school, Beaver.

Beaver looks dejected.

BEAVER: Okay.

Ward kisses June.

WARD: I'd better be getting to work myself. Call me and let me know how Wally is.

Beaver grabs his schoolbooks and exits the kitchen through the back door. Ward and June exit the kitchen through the living room.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – BOYS BEDROOM – DAY

Wally, fully dressed, is curled up on his bed in the fetal position, clutching his stomach and groaning as June enters the room.

JUNE: Wally!

June races to Wally's bedside and feels his forehead.

JUNE: You definitely have a fever, Wally. Your head is hot.

WALLY: It hit me all of a sudden, Mom. I felt really dizzy and I, um…well, I didn't quite make it.

June glances toward the bathroom.

JUNE: Never mind about that. I'll clean it up later. Right now, you get yourself back into bed. Are you able to sit up enough to put your pajamas on?

Wally attempts to sit up.

WALLY: I think so, Mom. Boy, I really feel shaky.

June hands Wally his pajamas, which are hanging on his bedpost.

JUNE: I'll be right back with the thermometer to take your temperature.

June exits the room and nearly runs into Ward in the hallway.

CUT TO:

INT. – HALLWAY – DAY

WARD: How's Wally?

JUNE: He has a fever, Ward. Probably has the flu. I'm going to take his temperature and I'll call Dr. Richardson.

June glances at her watch.

JUNE: Aren't you going to be late for work?

WARD: I was almost out the door, and I realized I left my briefcase in the bedroom.

(A BEAT)

WARD: While I'm up here, I'll just look in on Wally. Poor kid. He looked rather pale at breakfast this morning.

JUNE: That's the other thing. I'll need my mop to clean up the bathroom. Wally didn't quite make it.

WARD: Oh.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – BOYS BEDROOM – DAY

Ward enters the room and is stunned by the sight of his oldest son.

WARD: Wally! You look positively green!

Wally, looking quite wobbly, leans against the bathroom door for support. His pajamas are disheveled.

WALLY: I don't know what I have, Dad. But whatever it is, it's sure got a hold of me. I, um, just...

Ward rushes over to Wally to help him to his bed.

WARD: I get the picture, Wally. Here, you get into bed.

Wally crawls into his bed, and Ward gently places his bedcovers over him. Wally groans.

WARD: Wally, what is it?

WALLY: Coach Henderson! I've got track practice! Coach is counting on me to run the 100 next week!

June enters the room.

WARD: Don't worry about that now, Wally.

WALLY: But…

June sits on the edge of Wally's bed and feels his forehead.

JUNE: How are you feeling, Wally?

WALLY: Terrible, Mom. I threw up again. I'm never going to make track practice now!

June places the thermometer under Wally's tongue and looks over at Ward questioningly.

WARD: He has track practice, June. Coach is counting on him to run the 100.

June removes the thermometer from Wally's mouth and studies it.

JUNE: Well, I'm afraid there won't be any track practice today, Wally. You have a temperature of 101 degrees. You just stay right in that bed and I'll have Dr. Richardson look at you.

Wally groans.

June motions to Ward to meet her in the hallway.

WARD: You take care, Son. I'll see you tonight.

CUT TO:

INT. – HALLWAY – DAY

June lowers her voice.

JUNE: Ward, I'm worried. I haven't seen Wally this sick since he was about thirteen years old.

Ward nods.

WARD: Over three years ago.

JUNE: I didn't want to say anything in front of Wally, Ward. But maybe you better reschedule your fishing trip for this weekend.

Ward ponders this idea.

WARD: You're right, June. I hope Beaver will understand.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – BOYS BEDROOM – DAY

EARLY AFTERNOON

Dr. Bradley finishes examining Wally. He reaches into his medical bag for his prescription pad.

WALLY: What do I have doctor? The flu?

DR. BRADLEY: It's a little more serious than that, Wally. You have appendicitis.

June stands in the bedroom doorway. She looks shocked.

JUNE: Appendicitis! Good heavens!

Wally reaches for his bedcovers.

WALLY: Gee Mom – you make it sound like I'm dying. (TO DR. BRADLEY) I'm not dying, am I?

DR. BRADLEY: It won't come to that, Wally.

Dr. Bradley finishes writing a prescription as June enters the room. He hands the prescription to June.

DR. BRADLEY: Please have that filled, Mrs. Cleaver. It's for an antibiotic to relieve Wally's fever. Then I'll arrange for an appendectomy at Mayfield General Hospital.

Wally looks alarmed.

WALLY: Appendectomy? You mean I have to go to the hospital for an operation?

DR. BRADLEY: I'm afraid so Wally. It's the only sure way to cure appendicitis.

WALLY: Oh.

JUNE: How soon would you operate, Dr. Bradley?

DR. BRADLEY: Early next week, I would think.

JUNE: Thank you for coming, Dr. Bradley. I was quite worried when I learned that Dr. Richardson was out of town.

Dr. Bradley smiles at Wally.

DR. BRADLEY: You take care Wally. I'll see you next week.

WALLY: Yeah.

Dr. Bradley and June exit the room.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – WARD'S OFFICE – DAY

Ward sits at his desk, crunching numbers on a calculator. The phone rings. Ward grabs the receiver.

WARD: Yes Grace?

GRACE (on phone): Your wife is on line one. She says it's urgent.

WARD: Urgent? Put her through.

(A BEAT)

WARD: June! How's Wally? Did Dr. Richardson look at him?

JUNE (on phone): Dr. Richardson is out of town. Dr. Bradley looked at him. (long pause) He has appendicitis, Ward.

WARD: Appendicitis!

Ward whistles.

WARD: I was afraid that's what it might be. What did Dr. Bradley recommend?

JUNE (on phone, near tears): He wants to operate on my baby!

WARD: June, Dear. Wally is hardly a baby. He's sixteen years old. Besides, lots of kids have appendectomies every year.

JUNE (on phone, collecting herself): I know, Ward. I don't want Wally to be one of them.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – CLEAVER KITCHEN – DAY

LATER THE SAME AFTERNOON

June places two pieces of toast on a plate and puts the plate on a tray. She fills a glass with ice water, and puts the glass on the tray. Beaver and Larry Mondello open the back door and loudly enter the kitchen.

BEAVER: Hey, Mom! I'm home!

June looks up from the tray.

JUNE: So I see.

LARRY: Hello, Mrs. Cleaver.

JUNE: Hello, Larry. Did you boys have a good day at school?

BEAVER: Gee, Mom – no day is a good day when you're talking about school.

Beaver looks in the cookie jar.

LARRY: Any of your mom's chocolate chip cookies in there?

JUNE: I think there might be a few left Larry.

LARRY: That's good. You make good cookies Mrs. Cleaver.

JUNE: Thank you Larry.

Beaver notices the tray of food.

BEAVER: Making a snack Mom?

JUNE: This is for Wally. Your brother is very sick, Beaver.

BEAVER: How sick?

JUNE: Dr. Bradley says he has appendicitis.

Larry munches on a chocolate chip cookie.

LARRY: Appendicitis? That's not good Mrs. Cleaver. I had appendicitis and I went to the hospital and had my appendix taken out.

JUNE: Then you've had first hand experience with appendicitis Larry?

LARRY: Well, I was a real little kid when I had it Mrs. Cleaver. But I remember my mom and dad visiting me in the hospital after the operation.

BEAVER: Is Wally going to have his appendix taken out Mom?

JUNE: I'm afraid so Beaver.

BEAVER: I guess that'll be okay – as long as it doesn't interfere with our fishing trip on Saturday.

June picks up the tray. She glares at Beaver.

JUNE: Beaver! Do you care more about fishing than your brother's health?

BEAVER: I guess not – at least when you put it like that.

JUNE: Well, you're going to have to discuss the fishing trip with your father tonight.

(A BEAT)

JUNE: And boys, if you play around here today, please be considerate of Wally and keep it quiet.

June exits the kitchen through the dining room. Larry takes a second cookie and grins.

LARRY: Beaver, you might as well forget about that fishing trip.

BEAVER: How come Larry?

LARRY: You don't think your father is going to take just you, do you?

BEAVER: Why wouldn't he?

LARRY: How dumb do you have to be, Beaver? Your brother is real sick and he's going to have an operation. Your mom and dad are worried about him. You'll be lucky if they even notice you Beav.

Beaver scowls.

BEAVER: Maybe you're right Larry. That dumb Wally! He's always wrecking my fun.

(A BEAT)

BEAVER: Come on, Larry. Let's go over to your house.

LARRY: How come?

BEAVER: Because all of a sudden I don't feel like being considerate of Wally.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – BOYS BEDROOM – NIGHT

Beaver sits on his bed and scowls as Ward plumps Wally's pillows.

WARD: Well, Son, you look much better than you did this morning. Your mother says you were even able to eat some toast this afternoon.

WALLY: Yeah. I guess the medicine Dr. Bradley gave me is working. I didn't upchuck all over the bathroom. Boy, Mom sure had a mess to clean up.

(A BEAT)

WALLY: Hey, Dad. I'm sorry about the fishing trip.

WARD: Wally, you don't give it another thought. There are plenty of Saturdays that the three of us can go fishing.

BEAVER: Harrumph!

Ward glances at Beaver.

WARD: Did you say something, Beaver?

WALLY: I think he's kind of mad at you, Dad.

WARD: Yes, I have that feeling too.

Ward sits down on the edge of Beaver's bed.

WARD: Beaver, I'm very sorry about the fishing trip. I know you were looking forward to it. We all were. Wally certainly didn't plan on getting this sick.

BEAVER: Sure he did, Dad. He planned it all along because he's a big fat rat!

Beaver sticks his tongue out at Wally.

WALLY: Oh, yeah. Right, Beaver. And my upchucking this morning was just for show.

Ward admonishes Beaver.

WARD: Beaver, I've just about had enough of this behavior. You did nothing but scowl the whole way through dinner tonight, and now you're simply being disrespectful to your brother. Now you're just going to have to accept the fact that we can't go fishing this Saturday.

WALLY: Dad, it's okay with me if you want to take Beaver fishing on Saturday.

BEAVER: Yeah, Dad. Why can't the two of us go? I talked the fishing trip up to all of the guys – Larry, Whitey, Gilbert, Alan – and how great it is to have a dad that gives up a whole Saturday to be with his kids.

WARD: Beaver, I'm glad that you appreciate spending time with your old dad. But I promised a fishing trip to the both of you, and the both of you it will be. We'll go fishing when Wally is feeling better.

June enters the room. She glances at Wally and holds up a medicine bottle.

JUNE: Well, isn't this a harmonious little gathering?

WALLY: It's a gathering, Mom. But it's not very harmonious.

June feels Wally's forehead and spoons out another dose of medicine. Wally swallows the medicine.

JUNE: Oh?

WARD: Beaver is slightly upset about the fishing trip being cancelled.

JUNE: Beaver, I thought we went through this at dinner. We decided to postpone the fishing trip until after Wally's operation.

BEAVER: Gee, Mom! I even gave up seeing a really neat movie with the guys to go fishing! It's not fair! Wally always comes first!

Beaver jumps off his bed and he glares at Wally.

BEAVER: Wally, I hope you croak on the operating table!

Beaver dashes into the bathroom and slams the door.

June races toward the bathroom door and she bangs on it.

JUNE: Theodore Cleaver! You open this door right now!

BEAVER (from inside bathroom): No!

JUNE: You listen here, young man. I've had enough of your whining. You better have this door open by the time I count to three.

(A BEAT)

JUNE: One. Two…

Beaver opens the bathroom door cautiously and June drags him by the arm across the room. She deposits him in front of Wally.

JUNE: Now you apologize to your brother. I will not have the two of you fighting over a fishing trip!

BEAVER: I'm sorry, Wally, for what I said – even though I still think you're a big fat rat!

WARD: Beaver!

BEAVER: I'm sorry Dad. But that's what Wally is.

JUNE: Okay Beaver. You get your pajamas on and get into bed.

Beaver sticks his tongue out at Wally. He reaches for his pajamas. June glares at him.

WALLY: It's okay, Mom. Beaver's just a kid.

JUNE: That doesn't give him the excuse to treat you rudely Wally.

WARD: Okay boys. You get a good night's sleep and we'll see you in the morning.

WALLY: Good night Dad. Good night Mom.

JUNE: Good night Wally. Good night Beaver.

Beaver remains silent as he climbs into bed.

Ward turns the lights out as he and June exit the room.

CUT TO:

INT. – HALLWAY – NIGHT

JUNE: Beaver's behavior tonight is absolutely appalling, Ward. He keeps it up, and he won't be going fishing after Wally is feeling better either.

WARD: He'll come around, June. He's just upset about the trip being cancelled.

JUNE: Do you think the boys will be okay tonight?

WARD: I'll check on them in a few hours to make sure they're not having any brotherly skirmishes.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – BOYS BEDROOM – NIGHT

FIVE HOURS LATER

Wally suddenly awakens as he feels a sharp pain in his right side. He grabs his side and groans as he calls out to Beaver urgently.

WALLY: Beaver! Beaver, are you awake?

Beaver opens his eyes and looks over at Wally.

BEAVER: And what if I am?

WALLY: Beaver, something's wrong. Could you please go and get Dad?

BEAVER: Aw, come on, Wally. You've already ruined my weekend. Upchuck if you feel sick, and let me sleep.

WALLY: Look Beaver. Would you do me a favor and go and get Dad?

BEAVER: Nothing doing Wally.

WALLY: Oh never mind. I'll go get Dad myself.

Wally attempts to climb out of his bed, and he is knocked back by the excruciating pain in his right side. He groans loudly as Ward enters the room.

WARD: Boys! What's going on in here? It's nearly three in the morning.

BEAVER: Search me, Dad. I was sound asleep until Wally rudely woke me up.

Ward flips the light switch on. He sees the terrified look on Wally's face. He races to Wally's bedside.

WARD: Son! What's wrong?

Wally fights back tears.

WALLY: I don't know, Dad. My side really hurts and I have the chills.

Ward feels Wally's forehead.

WARD: Your head is definitely hot Wally.

June enters the room, stifling a yawn.

JUNE: What's going on here?

WARD: I'm taking Wally to the hospital June.

June stares at Ward, dumbfounded.

JUNE: Hospital!

WARD: Feel his forehead June.

As June feels Wally's forehead, Wally groans. June glances at Ward fearfully.

JUNE: He's on fire!

Beaver sits up like a shot in his bed.

BEAVER: On fire! Holy cow!

WARD: Wally, do you think you can make it to the car?

Wally sits up, gingerly touching his side.

WALLY (weakly): I think so Dad.

WARD: Okay. Give me a minute to change my clothes, and we'll go.

Wally attempts to get out of bed and nearly collapses against a bedpost. Ward catches him and returns him to his bed.

WARD: Beaver, go and get your brother's sweat pants and jersey from that chair over there.

Beaver climbs out of bed and collects the clothing. He hands them to Ward.

JUNE: Sweatpants! Ward Cleaver, my baby isn't going to the hospital wearing sweatpants! He'll wear sensible clothes.

June opens a bureau drawer and pulls out a white button-down shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. Ward hands Wally his sweatpants and sweatshirt.

WARD: Here, Wally. Put these on. (TO JUNE) June, I know you mean well. But this isn't a suit and tie affair.

JUNE: Ward –

WARD: Dear, I've got to get dressed myself and get Wally to the hospital.

Ward exits the bedroom.

BEAVER: Gosh Wally. You really are pretty sick, huh?

Wally struggles to get himself dressed.

WALLY: I tried to tell you that before Beav.

BEAVER: I feel kind of creepy about what I said to you before about croaking. I don't really want you to die.

WALLY: I kind of new that, Beav. You were angry.

June hands Wally his socks and sneakers.

JUNE: Do you need help getting those on, Wally?

Wally shakes his head.

WALLY: I can manage Mom.

June glances at Beaver.

JUNE: You get back into bed Beaver. You have school in the morning.

Beaver climbs back under the covers.

BEAVER: Sure Mom.

June helps Wally out of the room.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – CLEAVER LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

HALF AN HOUR LATER

June sits on a chair and watches the telephone. Beaver enters the room.

BEAVER: Mom, a watched telephone never rings – or something like that.

JUNE: Beaver, what are you doing up?

BEAVER: I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried about Wally.

June motions to the sofa and invites Beaver to sit across from her.

JUNE: Why don't the two of us sit here and worry together?

Beaver sits on the sofa across from his mother.

JUNE: I've been waiting for your father to call and tell me how Wally is doing.

BEAVER: Wally's really sick, isn't he?

JUNE: Yes he is, Beaver.

BEAVER: I said some bad things to him, Mom. Real bad things. Do you think Wally will ever forgive me?

JUNE: Oh I think he will, Beaver.

BEAVER: Well, just to make sure I'm going to take two comic books to read to him. I bought them a couple of days a go, and I haven't had a chance to read them yet.

JUNE: I think that's a very nice gesture, Beaver.

The telephone rings and June grabs the receiver.

JUNE: Hello. Ward? How's Wally?

WARD (on phone): His appendix burst, June. The doctors are preparing him for emergency surgery.

June turns pale.

JUNE: Oh, my sweet little baby! Oh, Ward!

BEAVER: What happened? Is Wally okay?

WARD (on phone): I have some hospital admission papers to fill out here, June.  
>But I'll swing by and pick you up.<p>

JUNE: Do you think you should leave Wally, Ward?

WARD (on phone): He'll be in surgery, June. But if you want, I can call Fred Rutherford to pick you up.

JUNE: Fred Rutherford? Oh, that won't be necessary. Beaver and I will be waiting for you.

June puts the telephone receiver back in the cradle.

BEAVER: Is Wally going to be okay, Mom?

JUNE: I'm sure he will. The doctors are going to take his appendix out.

BEAVER: Then how come you look like you want to cry?

JUNE: Because I love both of you boys so much that I feel sad when you get sick.

BEAVER: You mean if this would have happened to me, you'd be worried too?

JUNE: Of course I would, Beaver.

(A BEAT)

JUNE: We have to get dressed. Your father is picking us up so we can be at the hospital when Wally comes out of surgery.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. – MAYFIELD GENERAL HOSPITAL – NIGHT

CUT TO:

INT. – WALLY'S HOSPITAL ROOM

TWO HOURS LATER

June kisses Wally's cheek and Wally smiles weakly.

WALLY: Hi, Mom.

JUNE: Hi, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?

WALLY: Okay, I guess. Maybe a little drowsy.

WARD: That's the anesthesia, Son. It will be a few more hours before it completely wears off.

WALLY: Oh.

WARD: You gave us quite a scare Son.

WALLY: I gave myself quite a scare too Dad.

BEAVER: Hey, Wally. I bought a really keen comic book about death-rayin' guys from Mars. You wanna hear it?

JUNE: I don't think Wally's quite up to listening to a story right now, Beaver.

Beaver looks hurt.

BEAVER: Gee Mom. You promised.

Ward puts his arm around June.

WARD: June, why don't we go and get a cup of coffee from the vending machine?

JUNE: But Ward. I don't –

Ward guides June out of the room.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – HOSPITAL CORRIDOR – NIGHT

JUNE: I know I told Beaver he could bring his comic books to read to Wally. But –

WARD: Remember how I told you that Beaver would come around from the disappointment of the fishing trip and being angry with Wally?

JUNE: Yes.

WARD: This is Beaver's way of doing that. After all, brotherly love is bigger than fish.

FADE OUT


End file.
